


we can take over the world (all while holding hands)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [7]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, bi character(s), dianetti, going to a beyonce concert, set after 02x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: 02x18: Gina Linetti wins the Beyonce tickets after (not) solving Captain Holt's brainteaser, so she goes to the concert with Rosa. They kinda end up officially falling in love.





	we can take over the world (all while holding hands)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @lady-shipper: can you write a fic settled after episode 18 of the second season, where Gina and Rosa go together to the Beyonce concert they won tickets for, and there they start to realize their feelings towards each other?

Gina snatches the Beyonce tickets and waves them ecstatically in front of Rosa's face, exclaiming something about how they're her god-given right to own. Rosa simply smiles; she's happy that the tickets landed with Gina. Gina's the most enthusiastic person about Beyonce that Rosa has ever known. 

To be fair, Rosa doesn't know many Beyonce enthusiasts. She does her best to not get out much. But judging from Gina's twitter feed (yes, she's seen Gina's twitter), Gina's the  _ most _ enthusiastic about Beyonce. 

So yeah, Rosa Diaz has some thoughts on Gina Linetti and some on Beyonce. Who's to judge her??  _ Everyone _ has quite a few thoughts on Gina Linetti (and Beyonce). Yeah, so Rosa'll (never) admit that she's listened to a few Beyonce songs upon Gina's recommendation, even though Rosa  _ never _ takes recommendations from anyone. But that doesn't say anything.

Oh, it totally  _ does _ say something. It screams that "Rosa Diaz is super gay for Gina Linetti!!"

It's not something Rosa's proud of. She could have decided to subtly crush on  _ anyone _ , but her damn heart chose Gina freaking Linetti. The human form of the 100 emoji. The most dangerous person (next to Rosa) in the precinct. And Rosa  _ knows _ that if Gina likes her back, they'd have the ability to take over the world (all while holding hands).

"Hey. Hey.  _ Hey," _ Gina says, waving her drink in front of Rosa's face. "Snap out of it, Diaz. What're you thinking about that's more important than me, anyways?"

Rosa blinks a few times before taking a gulp of beer. "Hmm?" she mumbles, redirecting her focus to Gina's face.

"Hey, sorry that you didn't win the tickets. You know, because your boyfriend likes Beyonce so much." Gina pulls a face of (fake) sympathy towards Rosa, who shrugs.

"No problem. They're your god-given right," she says. Truth be told, Rosa's boyfriend doesn't exist. When Captain Holt had pitched the riddle, Rosa had thought of Gina immediately upon seeing the Beyonce tickets. And  _ that _ was why she had wanted to win the tickets so badly. She had wanted to take  _ Gina _ to the concert, not some fake made-up boyfriend. 

(Rosa had a whole story planned out. She would have invited Gina to the concert and made up some lie about her boyfriend cancelling. Then they'd go to the concert, and at the end, Rosa would tell Gina that she had dumped her boyfriend over text.)

"Rosa! Rosa!" Gina snaps her fingers in front of Rosa's face, interrupting the detective's thoughts once again. "Seriously, girl! Is there something really more important on your mind than me?"

Rosa rolls her eyes; she's not going to admit that she was just thinking about Gina. "I mean, if the tickets mean  _ so _ much to you… nah, I don't like your boyfriend," Gina says, pursing her lips.

Rosa squints at Gina. "Really? You haven't even  _ met _ him!" she says. The boyfriend may be fake, but Rosa's still offended. She whisks a shot of tequila away from Jake and downs it.

"Well, I do know him well enough to know that he's  _ fake, _ " Gina mumbles.

Rosa's eyes widen. "What? How do you know that, huh?" she demands, satisfied to see Gina grow a little bit smaller under intimidation.

"I just  _ know _ , Rosie," Gina says, squaring her shoulders with confidence. "I'm a better detective than  _ all _ of you."

"You don't know that," Rosa accuses.

Gina ignores this and just asks, "Why'd you want the Beyonce tickets, anyways?"

"If you're such a good detective, then why don't you just figure it out?" Rosa snaps.

Gina seems to ponder over this statement for a few moments. She takes a sip of her drink before looking Rosa in the eye. "Huh, Rosie, I  _ don't _ know," she smiles. "But why don't you take the extra ticket and come to the Beyonce concert with me on Sunday, hmmm?"

Rosa clenches her fists, bewildered. She blinks a few times. "Um, yeah, sure," she stammers.

Gina grins widely. "That's what I thought," she says, snatching Rosa's beer and taking a gulp. "See, I'm a really great detective. Don't ask, okay, boo? I'll pick you up on Sunday."

"But―"

"I know where you live," Gina says.

"Stalker," Rosa mumbles under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Amy dancing. Rosa quickly swipes the drink that Hank the bartender passes towards Amy, hoping to save everyone from the embarrassment of four drink Amy.

"Not a stalker," Gina corrects. "Just very informed about everyone's lives."

Rosa rolls her eyes and grabs her beer back from Gina. She puts the bottle to her lips and takes a long draught, finishing the bottle off. "Gotta go," Rosa gasps as she slides off of the bar stool and heads towards the exit to grab a cab.

"M'kay!" Gina calls after her. "Wear something nice!"

Rosa tries to avoid thinking about the heat rising to her cheeks as she quickly gets into a taxi, intending to crash as soon as she gets home.

The next day goes by uneventfully. Rosa stays boarded up in her apartment, ignoring seventeen memes from Jake, fifty-six texts from Charles, one email from Amy, and (unfortunately) nothing from Gina. She idly flips through the channels on the TV, sighing every so often and checking her phone to see if Gina's texted her anything.

Nothing.

Rosa pulls her laptop closer and opens Spotify. She quickly logs in with Gina's password (Gina has premium, okay? No ads. Don't judge Rosa for having access to Gina's Spotify) and within a few minutes, Beyonce's newest album is blaring through Rosa's apartment.

She doesn't know when exactly she falls asleep, but she wakes up a few hours later with her phone blown up with notifications. Ten new memes from Jake, twenty-seven new texts from Jake, one new email from Amy, and… three new texts from Gina Linetti. Rosa ignores everything else on her phone and quickly opens the texts from Gina.

 

**Gina: bitch stop using my spotify**

**Gina: i know ur listening to beyonce and while its a very sweet gesture i'd like to use my spotify now**

**Gina: u can listen to beyonce at the concert with me tomorrow**

 

Rosa rolls her eyes and presses the home button on her phone, leaving Gina's texts on read. She logs out of Gina's Spotify and pushes her laptop away.

The day seems to pass incredibly slowly. Rosa can't  _ wait _ for the sky to go black so that she can collapse in bed after a day of absolutely no productivity.

Sleep comes to her sooner than she had expected. Shortly after sunset, Rosa falls asleep on her couch, resulting in several uncomfortable positions and stiff muscles. Oh, and also waking up at the literal crack of dawn the next day.

She still has many hours before Gina's supposed to come and pick her up. Rosa decides to go for a ride on her motorcycle, hoping that it'll take her mind off of Gina Linetti.

For a few hours, it seems to work. It's just Rosa, the road, her bike, and the wind.

And then she decides to grab a coffee. She runs into Charles, and the first thing that he says is, "heard you're going to the Beyonce concert with Gina!"

Rosa squints her eyes at him. "How'd you know that?" she asks.

Charles puffs his chest out. "I'm a detective, of course," he says, taking a sip of coffee. Rosa stares him down for a few seconds before he deflates. "Okay, okay! Gina told Jake and Jake told five-drink Amy and five-drink Amy told me! And I may have accidentally slipped it into the Boyle weekly newsletter! Sorry, Rosa, but you and Gina would just be so cute together!"

Rosa sighs heavily. She grabs her coffee from the counter and drops a few crumpled bills in its place, swiftly turning around and heading out of the coffee place.

As soon as Rosa gets home, she decides to text Gina.

 

**Rosa:** **u told jake we were going to the concert?? and he told amy who told charles who told everyone??**

**Gina: chill rosie**

**Gina: not my fault charles is a blabbermouth**

**Rosa: but u told jake?? who told amy who told charles??**

**Gina: i can tell jake bc he's my best friend**

**Gina: can't blame him for having a big crush on that amy girl he'll tell her anything**

**Gina: and when that girl gets drunk she can literally do anything**

**Gina: can't wait for the concert tho**

**Rosa: it's not a date!! why is everyone saying it's a date???**

**Gina: literally did not say that in any of my texts but okay**

**Rosa: no!! charles thinks it's a date!!! so now everyone does!!!!!!!**

**Gina: ur using way too many exclamation points n it's scaring me**

**Gina: if u don't want it to be a date then it doesn't have to be**

**Rosa: oh my god all i wanna do is see beyonce**

**Gina: yeah with me i know**

**Rosa: no!!!! who said that!!!! stop listening to charles!!!!**

**Gina: okay okay rosa chill okay?? ur really scaring me with the exclamation points**

**Gina: don't murder anyone okay**

**Rosa: fine whatever but i'm THIS close**

**Gina: so ur still coming to the concert with me tho right**

**Rosa: fine**

 

Rosa's phone dings with a new notification. With irritation, Rosa reads it to see a new email from Amy. And then without knowing why, Rosa taps on it and opens Amy's email.

And then she's hurling a knife at the wall because Amy's forwarded her an article that Charles has written on Rosa and Gina's relationship. There is a whole paragraph about "unseen sexual tension" and then another on "what their babies would look like." The email is signed off with a long apology from Amy.

Evening doesn't come soon enough. Rosa's already slightly tipsy by the time Gina comes to pick her up. 

"This is my nice leather jacket," Rosa mumbles as she opens the door, remembering Gina's comment about wearing something nice.

"Are you drunk?"

"Did you read Charles's article?"

"I don't read those. I'm too dignified."

Rosa lets out a strangling noise from her throat. "Yeah? Well, so am I, but that article is a ton of bullshit! Why is everyone all up in our business?"

"Oh, Rosie." Gina pats Rosa's arm a few times. "Drink this." She thrusts a water bottle into Rosa's hand. "You gotta sober up, girl! Or else you won't remember the truly thrilling experience of going to a Beyonce concert with Gina freaking Linetti!"

Rosa chugs down about a fourth of the water bottle before looking hesitantly at Gina. "Why am I doing this?" she mumbles.

"Seeing Beyonce? Because it's an  _ experience _ , Rosa. And it's the best thing ever, okay? You can't back out now, so let's go!" And with that, Gina tugs Rosa out of the apartment.

The car ride goes by quickly. Rosa ends up finishing the rest of the water, and by the time they get to the concert, she can feel her senses coming back to her.

Gina drags her through the line at the entrance, flashing the concert tickets at the security guard. "I'm also a celebrity, so I get in anyways," she preens.

"That's not true," Rosa mutters under her breath. She tries not to think about Gina's fingers digging into her wrist as they walk into the filled concert venue.

Somehow, Gina manages to get them to the front (It has a lot to do with Rosa's intimidating aura, but Gina will claim that it's because of her celebrity status).

And then Beyonce Knowles gets on stage and everyone goes completely wild. Maybe it's the blinding lights or the wind that rushes through the room from the big fans or because of the alcohol still in her system, but Rosa's feeling the ecstasy in the place as well.

Beyonce's singing some song that Rosa knows she's  _ definitely _ heard but Rosa's attention isn't fully on Beyonce. Her gaze is fixed to Gina Linetti, the  _ other _ popstar in the room. And she's watching how happy Gina looks when her own lips turn upwards and a smile blossoms to her face.

Gina's eyes dart to Rosa for a moment before returning to Beyonce. And then she notices that Rosa's not watching Beyonce, and she turns back to Rosa. "What are you doing!" Gina says loudly. "You should be watching  _ Beyonce!" _

"Mhmm," Rosa mumbles under the music. She halfheartedly looks to the stage. When Rosa's sure that Gina's attention is transfixed to Beyonce, Rosa sneaks a look at Gina again. Gina's mouthing the words to Beyonce's song now.

And then someone pushes next to Gina and Gina momentarily loses her balance, stumbling right into Rosa's arms. Rosa's eyes widen in response as Gina looks up at her, breathless. "Good catch, Rosie," Gina says and returns her gaze to Beyonce.

But Rosa's eyes never leave Gina. Not when she stops Gina from attempting to join Beyonce on stage and not when Beyonce dives into the crowd and everything seems to go loud and fluorescent. Not until the very end of the concert, when she loses Gina in the crowd for a minute when Gina scurries after Beyonce to get a selfie.

And then she can't find Gina, even though people are making way for Rosa (because she's scary, you know) and she's calling Gina's name in desperation.

Rosa finally gives up and somehow heads out of the venue, towards where Gina's car is parked. She leans on the hood for a minute before her legs get tired and she jumps up to sit on the hood of the car.

"Rosa!" 

She looks up to the sound of her name being called and sees Gina trying to run/limp towards the car with a single heel in her hand. Rosa slides off of the hood of the car and rushes over to help Gina to the car.

Instead of getting in the car, Gina sits on top of the hood and pats the empty area next to her. "Sit," she says, so Rosa joins her. Gina starts unstrapping her other shoe, so Rosa idly stares out to the night.

"How was the concert?" Gina asks a beat later. Both of her shoes dangle from one hand.

"Huh? Yeah, it was good," Rosa says.

Gina frowns. "You're a liar," she decides.

Rosa stares at Gina. "What?" she asks with disbelief in her voice. "It was Beyonce. Of course it was  _ good. _ "

"It was  _ Beyonce _ ! It was fucking  _ fantastic! Amazing! Unbelievable! _ Not just  _ good, _ " Gina says. "And you weren't even watching half the time. Yeah, Diaz. When you stare at me and think I don't notice, I  _ do _ notice. Ugh, wait till we go see Rihanna."

"I don't wanna make this a whole  _ thing, _ " Rosa says hurriedly, preparing to get off of the car. Gina's arm flies out in front of Rosa's chest, abruptly stopping her.

"You don't, but  _ I _ do."

Rosa looks at Gina with a bewildered expression on her face. "What?" she asks carefully.

"C'mon, Rosa! We both know that if we joined forces, we could take over the world! While holding hands and locking lips!" Gina says, rolling her eyes at Rosa's expression.

"What?"

"You are an  _ actual _ idiot. I thought you were a detective. Yet, here I, Gina Linetti, sit, trying to explain the most basic concept to an allegedly smart detective," Gina sighs. "You like me. I like you. Wanna make out?"

"What about everyone at the precinct―"

"Blackmail files? Uh,  _ duh! _ And my naturally beautiful and intimidating aura combined with your terrifying presence is sure to make them all shut up," Gina reasons. "What do you say, Rosie?"

"I don't know? Kiss me?" Rosa says.

So Gina does, and it turns out to be a great night. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm i got chills while writing this!! (yes the room was cold but go off)  
> taking dianetti prompts, send to my inbox @darkrosemind on tumblr


End file.
